


surprising preferences

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Needy Keith, No mpreg, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tail Sex, belly bulge, no really shiro is a big-ass dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: When Prince Keith goes to slay a dragon, he doesn't expect to find him so extremely arousing. The dragon, Shiro, doesn't waste time in checking just what he can do to the cute prince, who came to him with a big erection and a blush covering his cheeks. Keith finds out just how dirty he can be when his lover is a dragon.





	surprising preferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleStella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleStella/gifts).



> this is just filthy smut, that's it. i can't believe i wrote 6k of smut in 3 days. no beta, all mistakes are mine  
> enjoy

1.

Okay, so maybe deciding to go and slay a dragon wasn't Keith's wisest ideas, but he was going _crazy_ with everyone treating him like he was made of glass. Yes, he was a prince, but he was also a warrior! A knight! He could probably defeat them all, he was great with a sword! But no, he had to go and try to slay a dragon to prove his worth. 

That was why Keith finds himself creeping along the steep wall, desperately trying to keep his steps silent. When he manages to get into the cave, he thinks nothing of it and stays quiet, creeping forward, until, unexpectedly, he bumps into something. Keith jumps and draws his sword, but he only hears a chuckle in response. 

Suddenly, there are two, bit, glowing silver eyes staring at him from the darkness. A dragon. In front of him. Keith swallow and watches as the great beast steps into the faint sunlight. 

Keith's breathing stops and it's not horror that freezes him completely. No, it's awe and, terribly, arousal seeping into his bones when he finally sees the great dragons and his gleaming, black and purple scales. It's beautiful and terrifying and suddenly, Keith is achingly hard as he clutches his sword. He swallows and tries to say something, but then the beast speaks. 

“I would assume you came here to try and kill me, but you reek of arousal so much it's hard to think of this visit as anything but an attempt to be bed by a dragon,” comes a dry but warm voice, deep and thundering and it washes against Keith like a caress. 

He shudders and once again tries to say something, but once again he's interrupted. This time, by a long, forked tongue that tastes the sir and almost brushes against him. It's big, the whole dragon is enormous, yet it has a certain grace to its movement. It's alluring. 

“I'm K-Keith,” the prince stutters and then immediately blushes in embarrassment. 

The dragon only chuckles in response and steps closer, those silver eyes trained on Keith's shivering body. It's hard to contain his arousal and Keith has to fight not to slide to his knees, and beg the big beast to ravage him like a princess. 

“I'm Takashi Shirogane, of the Old Dragons of Vulcan. You can call me Shiro, little one,” the beast allows and Keith almost moans. 

Little one. He has always hated being called that, but compared to the dragon, he is indeed little. Somehow, he likes it when Shiro says it. Takashi. 

“You're such a pretty prince, Keith… I'm honoured that you came to me, to take your innocence,” Takashi purrs. 

Keith can't even protest and say that he came here to slay Shiro, not when the dragon is staring at him with those amazing eyes and the purr echoes deep inside his chest. It's everything he never knew he wanted, even if he can't imagine how that could work. All he knows is that he wants Shiro to take him, to make him feel that strength, that ancient power. 

Keith swallows and nods, though he's shaking a bit. It's a bit pathetic but Shiro doesn't seem to mind, and that makes the prince feel brave. 

“Will you, then?” he asks, making his voice as brave as possible. “Will you take me?”

Takashi lets out a long rumble in response and nods, his great head moving. 

“Do you know what you're asking for, little princess?”

Although Keith is irked by the dragon calling him a princess, he only hisses quietly. There is something alluring about being called a princess, helpless and on the mercy of the big, bad dragon. It's a power play that Keith never experienced before, and it makes him hazy with desire. 

“I assume you will show me?”

Takashi actually laughs at that, the cave filling with warmth that feels like rays of setting sun. Pleasant and warm and beautiful. “That I will, little princess. Now, undress for me.”

There's a command in his voice, one that's impossible to ignore and Keith just drops his sword. Maybe it's stupid, but he doesn't feel threatened, so he starts tugging at his clothes. Takashi watches with him sharp, dangerous eyes, until Keith's hard cock springs from his breeches, already red and leaking. It makes the dragon purr quietly, and Keith flushes, but obediently keeps his hands to his sides. 

“Good boy,” Takashi rumbles. 

He moves just a bit closer until his shadow is looming over Keith, imposing and arousing. For a while, the dragon just watches while Keith blushes and sweats. He can't deny that it's arousing, being inspected like that, like a common whore. The name makes a shiver run down his spine and he closes his eyes for a second. 

They snap open just a second layer when he feels a warm breath washing over his body. There, just inches from his body is a great mouth full of sharp fangs. There's also a long tongue, out and almost touching Keith's body. 

The prince whines, a plead clear and the dragon apparently takes mercy on him, because the tongue finally brushes his stomach. It's hot and slippery and when it slides against his nipples, Keith gasps. 

It feels so good, so overwhelming and so different from when he'd played with them himself. Shiro can't really tug at them or pinch them, but the tongue is rough, warm and wet and the new sensation causes Keith's cock to leak. 

“You taste good, little princess,” the dragon mutters, each breath hitting Keith full force. “I wonder what they would look like full with milk…”

It's not something he'd ever thought he'd hear, but for some strange reason, it makes him blush more, his cock jumping. It's…arousing, as much as it's impossible. Keith's a man, and therefore he doesn't produce milk, but he can immerse himself in that little fantasy. 

“Would you make me pinch them until the milk flowed?” Keith asks in a shaky voice, and the rumble he gets in response is an answer enough. 

“What a delightfully dirty creature you are, my princess.”

Keith flushes and nods, pushing back against the tongue. The dragon hums, a weird, deep sound and then steps even closer, his tongue sliding to Keith's cock. 

The prince gasps and slides to his knees, just like that. The touch is overwhelming - the first thing, other than his own fist, that he ever felt there and it's so so  _ good _ . 

Shiro doesn't even startle, just purrs deeply and laps against his front, touching his nipples and his cock and Keith arches and whines, right on the dirty floor. The dragon keeps it up, his rumbles feeling the cave until Keith shakes and comes, right on Shiro's tongue, his bones turning to liquid. His eyes slip closed and he doesn't even realize when everything fades to black. 

  
  


2.

When Keith wakes up, he's laying on something soft and warm and there's a big hand carding through his hair. At first, he thinks he's in his bedroom, and everything was just a dream, but then he realizes he's naked. 

His eyes shoot open and Keith almost jumps to sit up, but then there's a warm hand on his chest, pushing him down. He scrambles for a second, before the sight registers. 

There's a man (is it really a man?) sitting next to him. He's tall, Keith can tell that much and well muscled, his shoulders broad and warm thick. He has a scar running over his nose, dangerously close to his eyes, and his hair is a startling white, that goes well with his silver eyes. The man is smiling at him, a gentle, affectionate smile, but it's the warmth in his glowing eyes that makes Keith understand. 

“Takashi?” he asks, voice hoarse, and the man, Shiro, smiles and nods. 

It's impossible and yet true, as the dragon, the man, sits in front of him. Once Keith stops panicking, he notices some details that make it even more obvious. 

There are black scales peeking over Shiro's cheeks and his eyes aren't human, even though they're warm. When Keith's eyes slide up, he notices great, silver-black horns and a shadow of wings over them. Immediately, his eyes slide down, where the tail peeks from the sheets, yet in their way down, they notice something else. 

Shiro's cock, big and hard and imposing and definitely not quite human. It has a purple hue to it, but it's the shape and size that actually startles the prince. Also, the desire that shoots up Keith's spine, as his mouth starts to salivate. 

Keith wants that cock in his mouth. He never did that before, but now he  _ needs  _ to choke and gag on that beautiful dick, feel its weight on his tongue, have it stretch his mouth. Almost immediately, he reaches out and touches it, making Shiro hiss. 

The normal thing to do would be to maybe panic and ask how did the dragon turn into this almost-man, but Keith has more important things to do, like get his mouth on that cock. 

Shiro notices, of course he does, and he spreads his legs lazily, cock tall and proud between thick thighs. 

“Come on, pretty thing, get on your knees,” he croons. 

As Shiro speaks, Keith can see the forked tongue peeking between his full lips, alluring and hot. He's not sure what he wants more, to kiss Shiro or to suck his cock, but the dragon makes that choice for him. 

Suddenly, there's a warm, big hand on his arm, that pulls, until Keith's sprawled on the floor, between Shiro's legs. The dragon smiles and lets his hand slide up, to tangle in his back, messy hair. 

Shiro tugs, Keith moans and the dragons lets out a purr. 

“You like it rough, don't you, princess?” Shiro asks and Keith nods. 

He doesn't see why he should lie when Shiro clearly knows more of his desires than he does. Besides, allowing the dragon to take control feels  _ right  _ somehow, so the price just opens just mouth and looks up at Shiro. 

The dragon is staring right back at him, eyes dark and the silver in them almost gone. There's a predatory look on his face, that changes into pleasure as Shiro guides Keith onto his cock. 

At first, it's hard to take the girth, but Keith relaxes and takes a deep breath and slowly begins to sink down. He has no real control over the pace, but Shiro seems to just  _ know  _ how much the prince can take because he makes stops and allows Keith to breathe. 

As much as he wants to, Keith knows there's no way he'd be able to deepthroat that monster on his first try, but he tries. His hands obediently in his lap, Keith chokes and moans and gags on Shiro's big, thick cock, until the dragon is shuddering and purring. 

It makes Keith feel good, knowing that he's pleasuring the dragon, that he's being good and useful. The hand in his hair feels nice, tugging from time to time to elicit a whine from him, but otherwise, it just pets him. Normally, Keith would baulk at being babied like that, but from Shiro, it just seems sweet. 

Shiro takes his time, sliding his cock in and out of Keith's mouth, his throat as much as the prince cab manage, and for some reason, the minutes start to bleed into one another. Keith is hard, he's fucking leaking all over his lap, but it feels good to just have his mouth fucked, warm hand in his hair and strong thighs bracketing him. Safe and arousing. 

Keith isn't sure how much time passes, before Shiro tugs him from his cock, slick from Keith's spit and shiny, as imposing as before. The prince glares at him, but Shiro only laughs warmly and effortlessly hoists him up to his lap. 

The prince lets out a startled yelp that gets cut of by a warm kiss. Immediately, Keith's eyes slip closed and he sighs, arms wrapping around Shiro's neck, exploring the warm muscle. 

“You're surprisingly pliant, my princess,” Shiro mutters between kisses. 

“Maybe I trust you,” Keith counters with a smirk. 

Shiro only raises an eyebrow and touches his cheek with the tip of his tail. Keith's breath freezes in his chest and he turns his head to capture the tail in his mouth. Shiro let's out a shocked gasp and Keith sucks, hollowing his cheeks. 

“You, ah, you don't know me,” the dragon gasps. 

“No, but you won't hurt me,” Keith replies after releasing the tail. His voice is confident because he's speaking the truth. “I don't know why, but I feel safe with you. I… I like what you do to me,” he adds shyly. 

Shiro purrs quietly and kisses him again as a response, nipping at Keith's bottom lip with sharp teeth, drawing blood. The prince gasps at the slight pain but Shiro soothes the cut with his forked tongue and kisses him deeper. It's easy to get lost in the heat and slick, lazy dance.  He's still hard and desperate, but just kissing feels nice. Exploring each other. 

For a while, Keith's entire world shrinks to their joined lips, Shiro's want tongue slipping around his, forked and strange. Then, there's something slim travelling down his spine, between his cheeks, to his hole. 

Keith breaks the kiss and gasps, when the tail, it's the tail that's slicked with his saliva, carefully slips into his hole. It's thin and agile and it doesn't hurt at all, so he relaxes and pushes back lazily. Shiro pulls him back into the kiss, so he doesn't really notice when the tail disappears, only to come back slicker. 

The oil, it must be oil, makes it easy for the tail to slip into him further, and the prince moans quietly, hands tightening on Shiro's shoulders. It feels good, alarmingly so, especially when the thin tail curls and touches that spot inside of him that makes his whole body light up. 

Keith moans into Shiro's mouth and pushes his hips down, making the tail slip even more into him. It's amazing, warm and full and yet not enough, so the prince whines and wiggles his hips. 

“Needy little slut,” the dragon whispers into his ears. 

Keith blushes wildly but surprisingly moans at the crass name, aroused beyond belief. No one had ever called him that and for some reason, it feels good when Shiro calls him that. 

“More,” Keith begs. For what, he's not sure, just that he needs  _ more  _ of it. 

The dragon gums quietly and delivers. The tail curls up in him, massaging that spot until Keith is shaking and whining, straining not to come. He's probably a picture of decadence, flushed and needy, hole spread around a black tail, cock hard as he twitches on the dragon's lap. He likes it. When Shiro speaks, his voice is low and warm, but his words are filthy. 

“My little slut wants more? Do you want my cock, pretty prince? Want me to fuck your hole until you're begging me to come, to breed you full of my come?”

Keith actually  _ sobs  _ at that, because it's  _ too much.  _ He wants that, he wants it all, and even more, everything Shiro can give him.

Tears run down his face and Shiro licks them off gently, even as he fucks him with his hard hair, stretched his tight hole until Keith feels like begging. Shiro's cock is hard and leaking against his stomach and Keith  _ craves _ it inside of his hole. He can already imagine how full he will feel, to the point of bursting, especially when the dragon comes in him.

Keith's so lost in his fantasy, that he doesn't notice when the tail slips out and something much thicker pushes against his hole. He just gasps as his ass opens up easily, almost  _ swallowing  _ Shiro monstrous cock. 

The prince moans and shakes, and even Shiro let's out long, deep groans as he pushes in, until Keith is sitting fully on his cock. For a moment, Keith can't believe it, can't believe that he actually took that thick, huge cock in his virgin ass and that it feels as amazing as it does. 

For some reason, maybe dragon magic, there's no pain, only that almost-too-much pleasure. Keith sobs and whines and mewls as Shiro stays still, Keith's red, puffy hole clenching around his cock. It's deeply textured and it only adds to the feeling, to the pleasure. 

The first thrust shakes Keith's whole world but Shiro doesn't stop that. His big hands grip prince's hips and effortlessly move him on his lap, as Keith clutches his shoulders for dear life. It's absolutely amazing and Keith's aware that he's screaming, his voice echoing in the chamber, but it just feels so good. 

The dragon mostly lets out long purrs and growls, teeth nipping at Keith's neck, where he leaves vivid bruises and marks. 

“Yes, yes yes, Takashi!” Keith screams when a particularly well-aimed thrust pushes that amazing dick right against his sweet spot. 

Shiro growls again and the world shifts, until Keith's on his back, strong hands holding his wrists above his head, Keith's legs wrapped tightly around Shiro's waist. Like that, it feels like Shiro's cock is going even deeper and Keith screams himself hoarse. He just barely makes out what Takashi says.

“F-fuck, look at your, ah, your little belly,” he pants somewhere close to Keith's ear. “Already bulging up from me. I-imagine what it'll do pumped full of my come.”

It's everything Keith never knew he wanted and he comes, like on fucking command, all over Shiro's abs. The dragon lets out a pleased rumble but doesn't stop. If anything, his thrusts get even harder, faster, until all Keith can do is mewl and whine. 

He’s oversensitive and it almost hurts, but also the pleasure is so good, so overwhelming. The dragon is powerful in his movements, easily dropping Keith on his big cock, eyes trained on his belly, watching as the skin stretches a bit. 

Finally, Keith lays his head on Shiro's shoulder and just blabbers into his ear, exhausted and drunk on pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, f-fuck, that feels so, so good. L-love it when you use me, come on, fuck me more, Takashi!”

The words only spur Shiro on and them Keith's just being used like a toy, like a common whore from some small village. His sweet spot is being constantly rubbed and his ass has stretched easily, becoming warm and loose and there's just that sweet drag of Shiro's textured cock over his delicate rim. 

Keith's not sure how much time passes, but he knows he comes at least once more, eyes rolling to the back of his neck, the whole body convulsing. The dragon growls and bites his shoulder at the feeling of his warm ass tightening, but doesn't come just yet. 

Finally, Keith starts to beg the dragon to come inside of him, fill him just like he promised, until Keith's leaking and full. He doesn't know where the words are coming from, but he  _ needs.  _

“P-please, fill your whore, please! You promised you'll breed me, Kashi!”

That's all that it takes for the dragon to fuck as deep as he can and then freeze, warm cum almost flooding his insides. Keith whines at the feeling, his own cock giving a twitch. It a particular feeling, his belly stretching slightly more, inflating from all the warm, almost hot come. Keith stares at it with dazed eyes and drools. 

He doesn't notice when once again his eyes slide shut, but not before his legs tighten around Shiro's waist. His cock feels too good inside of him to let go. 

  
  


3.

It is becoming quite irritating, this whole fainting thing, but at least this time Keith knows where he is when he wakes up. It does take him a second to realize that there's a cock in his ass, though, solid and still thick, even soft. He wiggles and whines but doesn't move aside from that, quite content to stay on Shiro's lap. 

“Hmm, you like being filled, don't you?” Shiro asks lazily, his tail moving to caress Keith's back. 

Keith shudders at the mere memory of what that tail can do, but nods. It's insane, how much he loves what's going on, loves being treated like a mere whore and yet cherished in that weird way. 

“It's your fault,” he accuses the dragon. 

Shiro only chuckles and wraps his wings around them, as warm as the rest of him. It's strange, how comfortable and safe he feels in the arms of one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, but Shiro proved that he doesn't want to hurt him. 

No, Shiro only wants to destroy and put him back together, shower him in pleasure and fuck him full. Keith is strangely alright with it. 

“It is my fault that you can be such a needy little thing? I think I can gladly take responsibility for that.”

Keith rolls his eyes weakly. The dragon is surprisingly human, not only in appearance but also in personality. Yes, there is something ancient and dangerous about him, but other than that, Shiro seems very normal and human. Well, as normal as wanting to bed a male human can be. 

Yet, Keith doesn't mind this new normal, not in the least, because being seated on Shiro's monstrous cock, still filled with his cum feels nice. He doesn't think he can get hard again, not after coming so many times, but it still sends little sparks of pleasure down his spine. 

It does take a while, but finally, Shiro pulls out, a gush of cum following down his thighs. Keith clenches in surprise. 

It feels strange, being empty and open so suddenly, his ass probably ruined for anyone else. He can feel the cold air a giant his tender skin and some part of him already mourns the full feeling. Keith shudders again and hides his face in Shiro's neck, breathing heavily. 

Then, he feels a curious, clawed hand trail down to where he's still wet and open, gentle fingers tracing his rim. Keith whines again, a bit embarrassed by just how needy he sounds, but Shiro doesn't mind. If anything, he lets out a pleased rumble and kisses his temple. 

“Now you look like a proper whore, my princess. Open and wet from my come, a good dragon toy. I think I'll keep you.”

Keith's eyes widen at that and he scrambles to look the dragon in the eyes. They're still that strange sliver, deep and ancient and warm. He doesn't look sinister, more amused and Keith pouts.

“You know you can't! I'm a prince, I need to go back.”

Shiro raises an unimpressed eyebrow at that. 

“I don't think I shall let you. It is not often that I come across such a delightfully dirty prince, who is so hungry for my cock.”

Keith flushes, his mind turning to mush for the barest second before he gathers himself again. Truth to be told, he also doesn't want to leave the dragon, not forever anyway. The sex is absolutely amazing and he knows, deep inside of him, that no human could satisfy him after a dragon cock. It would be a shame to let that go to waste and spend the rest of his life longing for this night. 

It's easy to come to conclusion then and Keith hopes that Shiro will be willing to compromise. 

“What if I kept coming back?” he asks and Shiro cocks his head to the side, visibly interested. “I need to go back, but, uh, I can come back. I already am gone a lot and I could visit you when I have some free time. That way, I can still be a prince and be with my mom, but you can keep me. And I can keep you.”

At first, Keith doesn't know what it is but then he realizes that the vibration and the sound is actually Shiro purring. It startles him, that such a fearsome creature can purr like a cat, but he has to admit that it's…cute. Not a word he ever thought he'd use for a dragon, but Shiro is special. Well, he never met any other dragon, but Keith can tell. After all, not anyone can make him feel so safe so easily. 

“Pretty face, pretty mind… I really found a treasure amongst the rocks,” the dragon purrs.

Keith blushes again and hides his face in Shiro's neck once again. He can tell that those words are sincere, and not said because he's a prince. No, Shiro is sincere because he just likes Keith, likes who he is and how he reacts. 

“We shall get you cleaned up now, pretty treasure. After that, you need to sleep and go home. Your family will worry.”

Keith nods sleepily and allows the dragon to pick him up. There's something arousing about Shiro's casual strength, much greater than human’s. He can pick Keith up like he's nothing and carry him effortlessly until they're in a different chamber. Before, he was unconscious but now Keith can see that the mountain is a maze inside, a maze that makes Shiro's home. 

Soon, he's being lowered into a warm pool, the water steaming and smelling fresh and sweet somehow. The dragon follows, purring a storm when they submerge in the hot water. Keith sighs deeply and allows Shiro to clean him, gentle fingers touching his hole, cleaning up the cum. The warmth is heaven against his sore body and when Shiro begins to clean him, Keith almost purrs as well. 

All in all, the dragon is a considerate, gentle lover, even if his body is a canvas of bruises and marks. They're a reminder of what happened and Keith knows he'll cherish them each time he looks into a mirror. 

After that, it's easy to fall into a routine. His mother is overjoyed, if angry, when he returns, but his bruises are easily hidden and he manages to make up a lie. 

The same night, he stands in his big room and touches the marks with awed, gentle hands, admiring the handprints and faint claw marks, the hickeys and bites all over his shoulders. Keith feels deliciously claimed and whenever he moves, the echo of Shiro's cock in him is there. He aches, but it's nice, makes him feel dirty and used, a giant dirty secret of his own. 

It doesn't take Keith long to return, not when his body is burning and his hands start sweating whenever he even thinks about Shiro. 

And so, he comes back, to where Shiro is already waiting for him, big, clawed hands settling on his hips, and then under his hips as he fucks him, right next to the entrance. Keith can gaze down at the kingdom as he's taken and used, big cock showing through his belly. 

Later, whenever he visits, Keith's eyes immediately go to that one patch of floor, remembering the cum pooling there, after Shiro filled him so much there wasn't space to fill. He remembers how that warm cum trickled down his thighs, dripping down to the floor. Each time it makes him feel hot and dirty and Shiro smells it every time. 

Through the time, they start meeting in different places. Shiro likes to explore and Keith starts to find him in different parts of the woods, sometimes near some caves, sometimes on mountains, sometimes surprisingly close to a village. It doesn't bother Keith as much as it probably should, because Shiro isn't really a danger, he doesn't attack anyone and feeds on animals. They can afford to spare some cows, to keep the dragon fed. 

Finally, Shiro starts to tell Keith where he'll be, and it's so much easier to find him. He's making his way up a hill, to where he knows a bond and a river is. No one really comes there, and when he leans over the hill, he sees the dragon.

It still makes his breathing catch, because Shiro is a magnificent creature. He's laying down, wings close to his body, long, strong tail curled around his enormous body, eyes closed and snout laid on his crossed hind legs. It's…again strangely adorable, seeing a dragon lay down like a cat and Keith can't help but giggle as he slides down the hill. 

Shiro opens one silver eye and gazes at him. Keith smiles shakily, cock slowly filling up just at the sight of the beautiful creature. Over their time together, Keith found out that his arousal at the sight of a dragon only grows more intense. He swallows and starts to undress, hands already shaking. 

The dragon watches him with both eyes open, tail swishing behind him, silent bit radiating dominance. Once Keith stands naked, he's already hard and trembling a bit, hands close to his sides, breathing elevated. 

Then, Shiro stands up and Keith just watches with wide eyes, swallowing heavily. It's so arousing, so dangerous and full of adrenaline and when Shiro steps closer, Keith stands in place. It's difficult though because his knees are suddenly weak and he just wants to slide down and present. 

“Always so pretty,” Shiro purrs, and in a parody of their first meeting, touches him with his tongue. 

It's big and slippery and Keith gasps when it catches on his nipples and hard cock. 

“P-please,” he whines pathetically but stays still. He's a good boy. 

Shiro hums and stares at him for a second. 

“Present,” he orders then and Keith slides to his knees, immediately turning around to his hands and knees. 

He feels decadent and dirty when he pushes his ass back and presses his chest to the wake grass, already slick hole visible. Keith prepared himself, he always does, not only because it allows Shiro not to waste time, but also became he came to love the sensation of something in his hole. He uses expensive slick, sometimes honey, and it feels so good… 

Keith expects Shiro to change and push into him, as he often does, so he jerks in surprise when instead of cock, he feels something warm and slick. His eyes widen when he realizes that it's Shiro's tongue, at least part of it. 

It's big enough that it feels huge, different and stunningly good, pressed against his open ass. At first, Shiro just licks him with one part of his forked tongue, works Keith until he's dripping saliva, open and shivering. There's something about being licked like that, with no finesse, just warmth and that big, big tongue.

Keith suspects it's also his big fetish for Shiro's dragon form speaking, but he doesn't care. Not when Shiro licks him so good, the other part of his tongue catching on his leaking cock, making him whine and push back. 

Then, the warmth is gone and Keith just feels slick and open and cold. 

“You love it, don't you my princess? I always knew you particularly loved how much bigger I am than you… Especially in my full form,” Shiro purrs seductively. 

Keith flushes even more but doesn't say a word to deny that claim. He is very much aroused by Shiro's dragon form and although he knows that his lover won't be able to fuck him like that, he still masturbated quite a few times just to the memories of his dragon body.

Being spread and fucked like that, however, by just that tongue is amazing because he can  _ feel  _ how huge Shiro really is. Even in his more humanoid form Takashi is deliciously larger and can easily pin him down and fuck him as he wishes. Like that,  all Keith can do is whine and tremble as those huge teeth glisten just behind him. 

The tongue slides in again and Keith moans and sobs, his tears soaking into the grass as he's relentlessly fucked. He's spread comically wide around that tongue, the girth filling him up nicely and the wet heat, combined with constant touching of his sweet spot reduced Keith to a sobbing mess. 

Keith's cock is dripping on the grass but he doesn't dare to touch it. He also doesn't really have to, especially when Shiro's tongue starts to touch it as well, wet and warm. Soon enough he's crying and begging, clenching around his tongue, pushing back. 

He feels dirty and quite slutty, especially since he knows that anyone could come and see him. Apparently, Shiro has the same realization and he pulls away, his tongue only brushing Keith's ass. 

“Imagine what a commoner would think, if they saw their prince getting fucked like a whore by a mythical beast, begging for it quite like a dog in heat. Pathetic,” he hisses but it doesn't hurt Keith. No, it only makes Keith harder and he screams quietly. 

It's probably too loud and before he knows, Shiro's tail is right there, just the tip fitting into his open mouth. Keith gags and his eyes widen but then Shiro's tongue is back and his mind goes hazy. 

Keith's aware that he's getting used on both ends, body arched and ass wet, but his eyes are dazed and he's drooling around that tail, happily gone. He wants to beg Shiro to let him come, but he  _ can't,  _ and it sends a thrill down his spine. All he can do is take it, him, the Crown Prince, used like a toy. His mind swims with it and slowly everything else falls aside. 

When the stars start exploding around him, Keith just screams and whines and clenches down, his cock sprouting all over the grass, untouched. Shiro fucks him for a while longer, before it's too much and Keith whines in protest. 

Then, he's being pulled closer on a big paw, a great shadow falling over him. Keith opens his eyes, still a bit dazed and kisses the scales next to his face. It's warm and surprisingly comfortable, being cradled like that by a big dragon. His lover cleans him with his tongue, Keith shivering all the time, but doesn't start anything. 

Shiro waits patiently for him to come back, humming and purring, clearly delighted. When Keith finally does, Shiro only smiles at him (as much as he can in that form) and tugs him closer. 

“My treasure,” he mutters, making Keith smile. 

Keith doesn't fall asleep but he cuddles close and lets Shiro close his wings around them, enclosing them in the darkness. It's warm and he's pleasantly sore, his body humming with echoes of pleasure. It's nice. 

“You know, for a dragon you're a really sweet lover,” Keith notices lazily, smiling when Shiro snorts. 

“I am a dragon, not a killer or a sadist,” he answers with great sophistication. “I want to keep you happy and pleasured, Keith. You're my treasure, after all.”

It really isn't that bad, Keith decides, to be a dragon's most precious treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....i sinned so much


End file.
